Where did the magic go?
by Redzik
Summary: Just one spell, it took just one little spell to cause Chris a lot of headache and so much more..
1. Chapter 1

That's totally unfair! I want to end the other stories first! Buuut noo, new ones are just coming and coming. Echś :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Piper froze the energyball in mid air and angrily flicked her wrists at the demon, vanquishing it. Then she blew up the energyball. This was seventh demon in one day. <em>No<em>, Piper corrected herself mentally, checking the time, _in 5 hours_. She sighed. Lately the demon activity was higher than usual. For a moment she was sure that Chris had something to do with it, but soon she abandoned the idea. Her Whitelighter wasn't _that_ stupid. And if he really wanted to protect Wyatt he wouldn't risk something like that. But apparently something was up. She tried to call Leo, but the Elder didn't show up. Nothing new, lately. She just turned around to leave the room, but next demon shimmered in. She blew him up before the demon even had the chance to think about attacking her.

"That's it!" Piper growled, walking to the table. She grabbed a notepad and a pen and sat down on the sofa. She started writing furiously, every so often crossing some word. Her mood started to improve considerably as the spell started to take a properly form. Up until the front door opened.

"Hey," Phoebe's voice called. There was the sound of closing door. "Anybody home? I have a demon problem!"

Piper sighed and put the notepad and pen next to her on the sofa and got up to met her sister in corridor. "You have a demon problem?" the eldest Charmed One exclaimed. "I've vanquished eight of them in the last five hours!"

"Oh," Phoebe was taken aback for a while. "Well, did you try to call Leo?"

"He's not answering," stated Piper coldly.

Phoebe winced, hating herself for even mentioning it, but it's not like they had any other choice, "And Chris?"

Piper sent her a deadly glare. The Charmed Ones' relationship with their Whitelighter was, well, very strained at the moment. "No," she replied.

"Look," the middle sister raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not saying, that I like the idea myself, but Chris may know something about it. If not from the future, then from his escapades to the Underworld."

Piper sighed in defeat, "You're right." She turned to the entrance of the room. "I'll get Wyatt and meet you in the attic."

"Sure," Phoebe shrugged and walked to the stairs.

Piper took her son from the playpen and looking around suspiciously, headed to the attic. The short trip was uneventful and when Piper walked into the attic, Phoebe was busy with segregating the potions. "Chris," she called, putting Wyatt in the crib.

The Whitelighter appeared, looking rather haggard and tired. Two seconds later next set of orbs appeared, revealing Leo.

"What happened?" the Elder asked.

"I called for you ages ago!" Piper glared at him and turned to Chris. "We're constantly under attack, do you know anything about it?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, sighing. "I tried to stop them, but some of them managed to slip past."

Phoebe frowned at him, "How many did you stop?"

The Whitelighter shrugged, "Didn't count. But I hope the next time they will think twice."

"Why they're attacking us anyway?" asked Piper.

"I don't know," Chris shrugged again. "Its seems, that suddenly half of the Underworld wants to get to you with no reason."

* * *

><p>Paige walked into the manor, "Hey, anybody home?" she called. She wandered through the rooms, looking for someone. She noticed the notepad on the sofa and picked it up. She read what was written on the paper, unconsciously muttering the words under her breath.<p>

"Paige, is that you?" called Phoebe from the stairs.

"Yeah," Paige laid the notepad back and walked to her sister. "Where's everybody?"

"In the attic," Phoebe explained. "We have trouble."

"No say," Paige rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. It has something to do with the demons spree."

"Yeah. Chris told us, that half of the Underworld is after us, but we have no clue why."

"Great, and I just thought I'll have the rest of the day off," Paige sighed walking into the attic.

"You're not the only one," said Piper, making a potion. Leo played with Wyatt. Chris was standing by the window.

"Yeah, I know," Paige smirked, remembering the unfinished spell she had read. "So what are we going to do?"

"Make a lot of potions," Chris answered. "And pry that-"

He didn't finish. Five demons shimmered in. Piper tried to blow them up, but nothing happened. Chris tried to throw them away telekineticaly with the same result. Paige tried to orb some potions to her, but the vials stayed in their place. Phoebe tried to tap into demon's powers with empathy without success. Leo tried to use his new lightning bolt, but again nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Piper exclaimed.

"My powers don't work!" cried Paige.

"Mine, too," Phoebe shouted, kicking the demon, that was closest to her.

"And mine," Leo paled.

"Potions!" Chris yelled, diving away from the demon, that came after him.

The Charmed Ones tried, really tried, but without their powers they were defenseless. Chris on the other hand had a lot more experience with fighting demons even without his powers. But even he couldn't do anything, as each of demons grabbed one of the sisters and shimmered out with them and Leo. Gritting his teeth Chris threw himself near the table, where the potions were, and used one of them to vanquish the remaining demon. He sighed in relief and got up. Why his powers didn't work? He looked around. Well, at least they didn't take Wyatt. He walked over to the crib, to check on the child, expecting to see the blue shield. But there wasn't any. The Whitelighter groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction Ghost Writer - Perhaps :)  
>JadeAlmasy - Yeah, and it's only the beginning :P<br>WitchPencil - Thanks! :)  
>S. R. Bolin - Thank you :)<br>crlncyln - Hyhyhyyy :D Well, since Wyatt was constantly sending demons after him in the future.. xD  
>mclaughlin - Thank you very much :)<p>

Thank you all for the reviews :) Enjoy the next chapter ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chris paced back and forth in the attic. Little Wyatt followed him with his eyes, looking at him curiously. The Whitelighter was worried, scared even, but above all he was pissed off. After the demons, whom he could take down even in his sleep when he had powers, took the Charmed Ones and Leo he searched through the Book of Shadows for the reason why all their powers were suddenly gone. At the time little Wyatt started crying, aggravating Chris even further, so he took him downstairs and fed him, just to shut him up. After feeding the child Chris was going back to the attic through the living room, when a notepad got his attention. The Whitelighter picked it up, read it and sat hard on the sofa with a groan, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. On the front sheet of the notepad, written in Piper's character of writing was the spell. An anti-magic spell. Unfinished anti-magic spell. A spell, which took all the powers from entire Halliwell line; past, present and the future. A simple spell, which was supposed to make a day without anything magical in sister's life.<p>

So now Chris was fuming under his breath at irresponsible action of his mother, wondering what he's supposed to do now. He couldn't orb Up There or to Magic School to drop Wyatt in care of the Elders. He couldn't leave him alone. He couldn't ask others for help not wanting to risk, that wrong person will learn, that the Twice Blessed Child was totally defenseless. He couldn't even orb to the Underworld to rescue the Charmed Ones. If they were still alive.

"Of course they are alive," Chris scolded himself. "I'm here, am I not?" But that could change at any moment. The Whitelighter snorted, as one thought crossed his mind. But had he really any other choice? He walked to the Book of Shadows and found the spell he needed. He swallowed hard. It really was the only way to have everyone relatively safe. Only he could still have any powers left. Chris mentally read the spell, making changes in it to fit his needs. Then he took deep breath and recited the spell out loud. He waited and just as he started to think, that he lost ability to cast spells too, golden orbs appeared disposing a tall, young blonde man in the middle of the attic.

"What the hell?" new arrival, clad in black, looked around. Then he spotted Chris by the Book and narrowed his eyes at him. "You!" he growled and Chris flinched. "What did you do to my powers?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Chris cried indignantly, ducking out of the way of a fireball flying at him.

"Oh really?" Wyatt glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's Piper's spell! Someone cast it before it was finished and it took the powers from entire family!"

"You're kidding," the blonde stated incredulously.

"No, I'm not!" the Whitelighter threw his hands up and started pacing again. "I don't have powers!" he pointed at little Wyatt, "He doesn't have powers! Charmed Ones and Leo don't have powers. And demons attacked and took them all to the Underworld. They can be killed any minute now." Wyatt looked around again. He started to realize that the manor was unusually quiet besides his brother rambling. "I couldn't risk anybody to know that little you is defenseless. But demons can come after him any minute. I didn't know what to do! So I summoned you, because you could still have powers as Source. And..."

"Chris, calm down," Wyatt stopped him, gripping hard his shoulders. His little brother was way too shaken up by this whole situation. "Which demons took them?"

"What?" Chris looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Which demons took mom, dad and aunts?" asked the Source slowly. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with Chris, but now he didn't have the time to solve this.

"Scather demons," the Whitelighter replied.

"Okay," Wyatt rubbed Chris's arms comfortingly. "I'll go after them. You stay here and take care of little me, okay?" Chris nodded. "Good. I'll be back soon," with that the Source flamed out. The Whitelighter looked around and grabbed a couple of potions. Putting them in the pocket he walked to the the child. They couldn't stay here. It wasn't safe.

"You want to go for a little walk, Wyatt?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tom Riddle III - I like that fact too ^^ Hehehe :P She'll might blow a fit, when she finds out it's Wyatt :P  
>hiean - Thank you :)<br>Fiction Ghost Writer - That's cute, sweet and what not, and I love it ^^ You'll see :)  
>Neferiti - Thank you! I love him being like that too xD<br>crlncyln - Yes, poor Chris. But it'll get better... eventually ;p  
>Angelfire Hunt - Thank you :)<br>lizardmomma - Thank you :)

Thank you all for the reviews :) Enjoy the next chapter ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Wyatt appeared in the cave and looked around nonchalantly. Finally he landed in the right one. The Charmed Ones were chained to the wall and the Elder locked in a cage. He was ready to go to them, when he spotted a movement and turned around. Just in time to catch a fireball and extinguish it.<p>

"Who are you?" asked a Scather demon, who was guarding the prisoners.

"That's not your concern," replied the evil ruler. "I came for Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter."

"They are mine!" the demon protested. "Besides their Whitelighter remained in their house, so you can catch him yourself."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and gestured toward Leo, "Then who is this?"

"He's an Elder," the Scather demon said as if it was obvious.

"An Elder!" Wyatt shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. Release them."

"What?" the demon looked at him incredulously. "You have to be kidding me! You won't be bossing me around."

"Are you seriously want to fight against the Source?" Wyatt growled conjuring a fireball which only the Source could have had. The demon immediately paled.

"I'm sorry, my Liege," the Scather demon said, bowing. He waved his hand and prisoners were free.

"Oh, well," the evil ruler threw a fireball at the demon, vanquishing it. "Apology not accepted."

"Who are you?" asked Piper.

"The Source," Wyatt smirked. "Are you deaf or something?" He turned to Leo, "Can you orb?"

"No," Leo shook his head.

"Figured," the evil ruler sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to flame you back to..."

"Sorry," Paige interrupted him. "But if you're the Source, then why are you helping us?"

"Chris wants you to be safe," Wyatt shrugged. "So here I am."

"Chris!" Piper hissed angrily. "It's his fault in the first place! He sent those demons on us!"

"Whatever," the Source rolled his eyes, extending his hands toward them. "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

* * *

><p>It was really beautiful day. Little Wyatt made happy noises from his stroller as Chris walked through the busiest streets he could find. The Whitelighter had no idea how long would take Wyatt to find the Charmed Ones and bring them back from the Underworld. And how long it takes them to remove that stupid spell. The one thing Chris was sure of was that he and little Wyatt were far safer in the public place rather than in the manor. Still he couldn't help glancing around nervously, expecting a sudden attack at each turn. And it was good, that he kept his guard up, as he spotted some suspiciously looking group, following him around. He cursed silently and looked around, trying to figure out, what he should do. He dove into nearby shopping center, but was painfully aware, that it would not help him for long. Still, it would buy him some more time to think of something else.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction Ghost Writer - It's more fun, when you're wondering what might happened, don't you think? :P  
>Angelfire Hunt - Thanks :) Quick update? Hmm, it's feel like ages ago ;p<br>heartfallen - Thank you :)  
>peppymint - And it'll get worse ;) I can't write "Evil!I want my brother dead Wy " even if I want :P He always ends as "Evil!Wy who cares for Chris " ^^<br>lizardmomma - Yep, she must :P More fun ^^

Thank you all for the reviews :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Wyatt flamed into the attic with the rest of his family only to see a two random demons trying to steal The Book of Shadows. Piper shouted something angrily, but she couldn't do anything without her powers.<p>

"Wrong move," the Source smirked and threw a fireballs at the demons. Then he looked around and frowned. "Christopher?"

"Wyatt?" Piper suddenly remembered about her son and looked around the attic. Phoebe and Paige ran to check downstairs. "No! My baby! Wyatt!"

"Stop yelling," growled adult Wyatt. "He's fine," he was good example of that fact. But where was his brother? "Chris!" Still no answer. "Damn."

"I can't sense him or Chris," said Leo, worried.

"Oh, my baby," sobbed Piper.

"Get a grip, woman!" the Source sighed. "He is fine. Chris won't allow anything to happen to him."

"You are the Source!" she shouted at him. "And you work with Chris! How I can believe you?"

"It doesn't matter," Wyatt shrugged. "But if you want to see your son so badly you may want to reverse the spell."

"What spell?" asked the Charmed One in confusion.

"The one that took away your powers," explained Wyatt.

"But I didn't cast that kind of spell," Piper frowned. Yes, she started to write a spell to get rid of magic for a day, but didn't cast it.

"No traces of Wyatt, Chris or other demons," announced Phoebe, walking back with Paige in tow.

"Hopefully that means Christopher found a way to buy us some more time," mumbled Wyatt.

"Why I can't sense him?" panicked Leo still trying to locate his son without success.

"God. Damn it. People!" Wyatt yelled, losing his patience. "Just reverse that damned spell and everything will be alright!"

"I didn't cast any..." Piper started again.

"Actually," Paige interrupted her, looking at everyone sheepishly, "I might, kind of, read your spell to banish magic from our lives."

"You did what?" shouted Piper, Phoebe and Leo.

"Listen. It doesn't matter," tried the evil ruler once again. "This spell took away all the Halliwell's powers. If you don't reverse it fast enough something can happen in the past or in the future and everything will be screwed."

"Oh," the sisters paled slightly, as the information sank in and hurriedly set to work.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Leo suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wyatt smirked. "I want my powers back."

"You're a Halliwell?" Phoebe looked at him incredulously.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Spell?" he reminded her.

* * *

><p>Chris looked around the shopping center, trying to find something, anything, that might help him with the demons, that followed him in. His eyes landed on one particular shop. He grinned. Finally something good, even if it wasn't much, in this horrible day. Chris slowly made his way to the shop. He went in to the other shops before and after the one, that got his attention, not wanting to alarm the demons. Then he proceed to the back of the center through the crowd, momentary loosing the demons from his tail. He found some empty corridor and quickly set the crystals, which he bought in the shop, then he hid nearby and waited. Soon the group of demons walked in, looking around in confusion, wondering where their target disappeared. They walked into the range of the crystals and Chris leapt out of his hiding place and put the last crystal, effectively trapping the demons. The Whitelighter smirked at them, as they tried to attack him only to be zapped with the barrier.<p>

"See ya," Chris waved them and left the shopping center with Wyatt.

* * *

><p>The Charmed Ones worked nearly for an hour before they came up with the spell, which actually worked. In the meantime some demons attacked and Wyatt was forced to protect them.<p>

"It's done," said Piper after they recited the spell and she blew up some random object.

"Finally!" Source sighed and then yelled, "Christopher!"


	5. Chapter 5

Angelfire Hunt - I believe you did ;) Thanks :) Who said, that Chris is coming back? xD  
>Fiction Ghost Writer - Yes :P He got nothing much to say xD<br>paranoidbychoice - Thanks :) And you're totally right! There shoul be adult Chris in "Imaginary friends"!  
>Tom Riddle III - My God xD It's not slash and won't be! ^^<br>hiean - Thank you very much :) And I'll update my other fics, I hope soon :P

Thanks for reviews! And enjoy :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Blue and white orbs filled the air as the young Whitelighter appeared holding his little big brother protectively.<p>

"S'bout time," he panted, swaying on his feet. Wyatt moved quickly to steady him, while Piper took the baby from him. Chris rested his forehead on Wyatt's shoulder, groaning softly at the pain. The Source eyed him critically and began healing his wounds.

"Where have you been?" the evil ruler asked.

"Oh, you know," the Whitelighter mumbled, sighing contently as the golden glow worked it's magic. "Here and there, where were a lot of people. Even demons don't want to expose magic. It worked for a while, but then they managed to ambush me."

"Any other injures?" asked Wyatt when he finished healing what he could see.

"None. Thanks," Chris didn't move away from his brother and Wyatt wasn't complaining. That was way too close call. Everyone else were watching them curiously.

"You are supposed to be evil as Source," pointed Leo finally. "But you can heal and Wyatt didn't even put up a shield near you."

Adult Wyatt rolled his eyes and stepped closer to support Chris, who leaned on him more and more with each passing second. "I'm not evil. I took Source's powers to be more powerful. And it turned out that it was right thing to do, since all of you could be dead by now," he looked at Chris. "Are you poisoned or something?"

"No," the Whitelighter mumbled. "Jus'ired."

Wyatt pulled him closer and walked them over to the couch. "You are ruining my image," he commented, sitting down with Chris.

"Like you haven't done that already by saving the Charmed Ones," Chris answered curling into his older brother's embrace. He was out like a light within seconds.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Wyatt demanded, watching his brother worriedly. He couldn't believe, that his family let Chris working himself so hard, that he collapsed from exhaustion. Whether they knew who he is or not. Not to mention, that Chris seemed to trust him, the Source of all Evil, his tormentor, more than his past family members.

"We?" asked Piper. "He's the one who send that demons after us, when we didn't have magic. He took my son God knows where and did something to him. He is working with you! The Source! In fact I'm surprised, that I didn't blew you two up already!"

"You can try," Wyatt smirked. Piper handed her little son to Leo and raised her hands. Evil ruler reacted immediately, putting up his shield, protecting himself and his little brother from her attack. Everyone stared, shocked.

"Y-you have shield l-like..." stuttered Piper, looking from adult Wyatt to his little version and back again.

Wyatt's smirk grew. "Yes. Christopher summoned me here, because even without Halliwell's powers I still have powers as the Source, and I was your only chance to survive. He took mini me out of here only to protect me from the demons that may come."

"So Chris said the truth," stated Paige. "You are evil."

Wyatt sighed, "I'm not evil. There's no such thing like evil or good, only power. Chris don't get it and is under the impression, that something turned me evil when I was a baby. So he thought up, that he go to the past and save me."

"Why Chris?" asked Piper. "Why one of us didn't go to the past?"

The Source glanced at his sleeping brother, pondering this question. If he tell them too much about the future, Chris will have his head, despite the fact that Wyatt was the most powerful witch in the world. "It's what he does," he settled on half true, stroking younger boy's hair, surprising himself by the gesture.

"You must be close," observed Phoebe, sensing his sudden affection towards sleeping Whitelighter.

"We used to be," agreed Wyatt absently. He should be dragging Chris's sorry ass back to the future where he could properly deal with him for his betrayal, not cuddling him, letting him sleep. But he was quite content with his little brother's warm body by his side and knowledge, that the younger boy won't stop at anything to keep him safe.

"So you are what? A couple?" asked Leo disgusted.

Older boy glared at him. Then he smiled evilly as an idea struck him, "As a matter of fact, yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Angelfire Hunt - Thanks :) It will be interesting, I hope ;p  
>Fiction Ghost Writer - I'm not! xD I hate Leo... I'm going to write a story where I can to torture him, yessss, that's the plan ;p<br>DishyFishy-SnakeandCrane - OMG, buahahahahaha, it was hilarious image! Thank you!  
>kasey123 - Thank you!<br>Tom Riddle III - Yeah, you can try... *thinks how get the cookies without slash* ^^  
>mclaughlin - Thanks :) I''m glad you liked it so much :)<br>Meyli Vaisyl - Thank you :) And my English is worse ;p  
>adictd2life - I'll try :)<br>crlncyln - Oh yes, he will ^^  
>nicsav - Really? Umm, sorry, then. It was not my intention.<br>lizardmomma - Yeah xD Someone has to in this family xD And Wyatt is perfect for the role xD

Thanks for reviews! And enjoy :P

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Charmed_ and it's characters.

* * *

><p>"What?" Wyatt asked as everyone gaped at him. "Not liking the idea? Too bad."<p>

"Of course not," said Piper, coming out of her shock and glaring at Leo, daring him to deny it. "It's just kind of... shocking. First we learned that you grew up to became the Source of all Evil and then, that person, who came to save you is your boyfriend."

"Well," the Twice Blessed shrugged, "get used to it."

"You're not going to attack us, do you?" asked Paige. Yes, he helped them, but now things could change. Especially since Chris's condition clearly upset him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "No. If I want you dead I could just stand and watch. And certainly left you in the Underworld."

"You wouldn't," stated Piper disbelievingly.

"I would," Wyatt answered, looking at Chris. "If it weren't for him."

"You put him over your family?" hissed Piper.

"Yes," the Source smirked at furious expression of his mother. "He is and will be always my first priority since I met him and you won't change it, no matter what." What the hell was he doing? Why suddenly he felt such need to protect his little brother after all these years? It seemed that this time was messing with his head.

"Wow, you are really in love with him," commented Paige happily. Phoebe nodded, agreeing with her. Piper glared at them. "What? It's cute." Wyatt shuddered at the 'cute' word.

"Did you try to find someone else?" asked the Elder.

"Leo!" the oldest Charmed One hissed.

"I'm not having a problem with you being a gay," the Elder explained quickly. "I'm having a problem with Chris."

"You have always had problem with Chris," Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe, sensing his annoyance towards his father.

"He never liked Chris," the Source replied accusingly. "Since the very beginning. And I have never figured out why."

"You could just ask," Leo said confidently. "I would gladly answer why."

Wyatt smirked, "I grew bored of asking and killed you, but since you offered," he waved his hand, indicating, that Leo should continue, "go ahead."

"You killed your father?" shrieked Piper.

"He started it," Wyatt pointed out. "It was self defense. More or less." The Elder sat hard on the floor in shock. Not only his son killed him, but apparently he himself attacked him in the first place. "Well then, Leo," Wyatt called to him. "Tell me why do you hate Chris so much."

Leo looked at him in despair, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

The Source laughed, "You bet I am. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"He sent me to Valhalla," the Elder sighed, resigned to the fact, that his son was really evil.

"Never did that in our time," informed Wyatt, cheering at the image of his father stranded on the island. "So, what's your other reasons?"

"He split me and Piper up!" hissed Leo angrily.

"He what?" the Source raised an eyebrow. Now that was disturbing. Was his brother suicidal? "Never did that in our time. In fact, it was your own fault."

"Are you saying that in your time we're divorced?" asked Piper dreadfully.

Wyatt shrugged, "Not divorced per say, but definitely not together. But not anymore, remember? He's dead already." She was too, but Wyatt wasn't going to share this information. In fact, he realized, he said too much already. He turned to his aunts, since they were more talkative about current problems than his parents, "So, tell me, what's the reason for him to be like that?" he gestured at his sleeping brother. The two women looked slightly ashamed.

"Well," Paige drawled carefully. "He came out of nowhere. He constantly lied to us. He never told us who he is. So we didn't trust him."

"And it's a reason for you to let him work himself ragged?" the Source snapped.

"We didn't know, okay?" cried Phoebe indignantly, feeling his growing rage at them.

"Wy?" asked Chris sleepily, woken up by the loud voices.

"Just arguing, not killing," Wyatt assured him.

"Good," the Whitelighter mumbled.

"Now, be a good boyfriend and give me a thank-you kiss?" Wyatt teased.

"Mm," Chris mumbled again, then his brain registered what was said and he jumped away from his brother to stare at him.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" the Source smirked, getting up, ready to flee. "Not having fun? Or you just can't wait to get rid of them to jump into my pants?" with that he flamed out, leaving a shell shocked Charmed Ones and Elder behind.

"I'll kill you, Wyatt!" Chris howled.


End file.
